


And the Universe Said "I Love You."

by Kat_Fandom_Trash



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: And Happy Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s03e14-15 The Boiling Rock, F/F, Fluff, Mailee rights bitch, Minor Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Women in Love, Yeah the title is just a quote from minecraft, but it is very short lived, but only for Ty Lee, mailee, soft mai, the boiling rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Fandom_Trash/pseuds/Kat_Fandom_Trash
Summary: After the events of the Boiling Rock, Mai and Ty Lee are left to their own devices in their shared cell.
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Kudos: 12





	And the Universe Said "I Love You."

It had all happened so fast.

In seconds her and Ty Lee were surrounded by guards, and taken to a cell, it was shameful. Two Fire Nation girls from noble families, sitting alone together in a cell, an incredibly humid and hot cell at that. 

They sat in silence, she wasn't sure why Ty Lee was quiet, it made sense that she wasn't her usual happy-bubbly self, but she was nothing if not talkative. Though, Mai was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to worry too much about that. 

She was left with one lingering question, and she just could not come up with an answer.

Why?

Why had Ty Lee betrayed Azula like that? It was so out of character, she'd never stood up to Azula, then again neither had Mai, until then. Maybe it was in solidarity with Mai? But, even then, why would she throw away her title as noble woman for Mai?

Mai had done it for Zuko, claiming it to be love, which wasn't entirely false. Mai did love Zuko, just, not in the way that a girlfriend loved her boyfriend. She thinks it's mutual, they both came to the realization separately that they weren't into the opposite gender, though they'd stayed together. For appearances, and, maybe because it was comfortable, familiar.

By staying together they avoided questions that Mai knew they would both get otherwise. 

But she still couldn't fathom why Ty Lee would do such a thing. Mai knew Ty Lee loved-at least liked- her, but she'd thought it was the fear of Azula that brought them together, she hopes she didn't pressure the other girl into switching sides, she didn't mean to do that, would never dream of pressuring Ty Lee into anything.

Without Mai to help her endure Azula's antics, she knew it would be significantly harder than having it split so to speak between the two of them, maybe that was too much to bear. Mai would understand. If after getting out of this Ty Lee didn't want anything to do with her, they'd never quite had a traditional friendship, there for eachother out of necessity, and on Mai's part at least, ended up being there because she wanted to be.

She fondly remembers the nights when Ty Lee came into her tent, not being able to sleep in her own, homesickness, something like that. When Mai had opened her arms with a fake sigh of reluctance, and held Ty Lee until they both fell asleep.

She thinks of how, once Mai's arms were around the other girl, she let herself smile, one of the rare times. They never spoke of it afterwards, but Mai still cherished those memories, small moments of peace between Azula's brutalizing.

Eventually one of them spoke up, "Mai," Ty Lee's soft voice graced Mai's ears as she looked up at the other girl, "You should probably try and get some sleep," She flashed a smile for a moment.

Mai gazed out the window, it was getting dark, how long had they both been in silent thought? 

"I will," Mai's voice came out a little hoarse, there was a quiet moment where she debated saying more, "I..." she started, unsure, "I'm sorry about today."

Ty Lee turned her attention back to Mai, "Why are you sorry?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and worry, it made Mai's heart ache.

"Everything," she said, unable to articulate any other thought in the moment, "I got us put in jail at the highest security prison in the Fire Nation, so," She sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Mai, you didn't do anything that you need to apologize for," The brunette shook her head, "I chose to protect you from Azula, I didn't have to do that, but I wanted to!" She explained, "You're my friend, I couldn't just stand by and watch." After that, she seemed to get shy, worried about talking more than Mai wanted to hear. 

(Of course Mai had never told Ty lee that she would listen to her voice forever if she could.)

"Thank you, Ty Lee." Mai flashed her a rare smile, and her face lit up.

Ty Lee smiled to herself for a flash, before turning back to Mai, "I know this might be overstepping," She bit her lip, "but do you think you could help me brush my hair?"

And thus began their sweet night, filled with sleepover-like activities, though they carried a certain tenderness. They brushed each other's hair, talked about nothing for hours in hushed whispers, trying their hardest not to laugh so they didn't risk reprimanding from the guards. 

They shared secrets no one else knew, opened up to each other like they never had before, they spoke of childhood, and Azula, and well, everything.

Mai had thought -knew- she had feelings for Ty Lee before, but if anything this whole day had really strengthened them, and she wouldn't have it any other way. Watching Ty Lee, learning even more of her mannerisms, how she would tuck loose hair behind her ear, how her hair draped over her shoulders when it was out of its usual braid, how she would sometimes look up at Mai through her eyelashes with a smile. The way that her voice sounded in a whisper, and, Agni, Mai could go on for hours.

Hours later, their chatter died down, and they settled on one of the beds in the cell, the bed itself was uncomfortable, the heat still unbearable, but holding her made it all worth it.

When Mai was sure the girl in her arms was asleep, she leaned down, only slightly, and whispered, "I love you," before placing a light kiss on her forehead.

And in return, another voice, sweet, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this toothrotting fluff! I may or may not add another chapter at some point from Ty Lee's POV, or possibly continuing/them talking about the Zuko thing, idk, most likely just from Ty Lee's pov lol


End file.
